


Song Fics - One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song fics about our favorite man band. Updates not regular
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Christina Marie, Corbyn Besson/Daniel Seavey, Corbyn Besson/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Seavey/Original Female Character(s), Jack Avery/Gabriela Gonzalez (Socialite), Jack Avery/Original Female Character(s), Jonah Marais/Original Female Character(s), Zach Herron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Song Fics - One Shots

_To my beloved,_

_It’s been a couple of years now since we last talked. I’ve forgotten the way you smile and the smell of your shampoo. Sometimes I wish that you would reach out to me, even though I’m the one who ended things.  
_

_I still remember the first time we met. You promised the world and I fell for it. I put on my rose colored glasses and let you set fires to my forest. Because you were out of this world. And I needed to have you in my life. I needed your hand in mine and I needed your approval, your love._

_Our love was like a dance, and it was killing me softly. We should have seen it coming, we should have known better. We went in to it blindly and I put all my faith in you. But you were only human. I’ve seen your words all over social media, your version of the past. But you never cared about my version. I gave you my all and you adored it, but then I was left with nothing for myself. I gave my all and they all know it Then you tore me down and now it's showing, In two months, you replaced us Like it was easy._

_I’ve written songs about you, I just haven’t had the courage to put them on the album. The way it’s so easy for you to hurt me, that’s not my way. Hurting you is like hurting myself. I’ve been angry. Maybe that’s why I’m writing this. I’ve been angry and hurt and heartbroken over you._

_And then you found someone else. I hope he makes you happy. I hope he makes you smile, the way I did. Our love was like fire to a forest. I had to get out. The boys helped me with it. My family. My fans.  
_

_You broke me into tiny tiny pieces but I’m building myself back. You sang off key in my chorus, but now I’m the one singing. I think I needed to hate you to love me, so that’s what I will do.  
_

_Goodbye, take care_

_/ Daniel_


End file.
